1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A latent image is formed on a photosensitive body by laser light emitted from a light scanning device. The latent image is developed by a developing device, such that a toner image is formed on the photosensitive body. Image forming devices using a known electrophotographic process are known which record an image by transferring the toner image formed on the photosensitive body onto a recording sheet or the like, and then fix the transferred toner image to the recording sheet.
A charging device, the developing device, a toner tank, a cleaning device, and the like, together with the photosensitive body, form an integral process cartridge. There are image forming devices which are structured such that the process cartridge can be installed in and removed from the image forming device.
Such an image forming device has a mechanism which permits operation of the image forming device in accordance with the installation/removal of the process cartridge.
Further, there are image forming devices in which, when the process cartridge is removed, the input of power to the light scanning device is electrically cut so that laser light is not irradiated, in order for laser light to not leak out to the exterior. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-323714.)
Moreover, there are image forming devices in which, in order for laser light to not leak out to the exterior, the side in the direction opposite the direction in which the laser light of the light scanning device exits, is the side in the direction of installing and removing the process cartridge, and the inner wall surface of the image forming device to which the laser light is irradiated is a scattering reflecting surface. (See, for example, JP-A No. 4-190253.)
However, recently, process cartridges are being used in which the toner tank can be installed/removed from the process cartridge, and only the toner tank is replaced.
Even if a mechanism is provided which permits operation of the image forming device in accordance with the installation/removal of the process cartridge, the image forming device can be operated even if the user installs the process cartridge in a state of having forgotten to install the toner tank therein.
Thus, there is a complete lack of toner, and blank sheets are outputted. Or, in the case of a developing system utilizing a developing agent in which toner and carrier are mixed together, the lack of toner causes problems such as the carrier damages the photosensitive body, or, after the carrier adheres to the photosensitive body, the carrier is transferred to the recording sheet and carried to the fixing device where it damages the rollers of the fixing device, or the like.
In the structure disclosed in JP-A No. 4-190253, because the laser light optical path itself is not blocked, if the operator takes a look inside the device, he/she can directly see the laser light.